


Bandit

by Cowboysandcannolis



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Micah isn’t so keen, Multi, You find a sweet doggy in the woods, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 20:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowboysandcannolis/pseuds/Cowboysandcannolis
Summary: After Dutch sends you out of camp for the night for arguing you make a new, unexpected friend. Micah isn’t so keen...





	Bandit

Peace and quiet was all you wanted. Living with so many people could be nice, you knew you were safe with all of these people watching your back. But some days...They could get under your skin like no others. With so many people in so close quarters arguments were started easily. You usually steered clear of any drama, but when Abigail came after you for no reason...Well, you had no plans to take that lying down. It hadn’t gotten to more than shouting before Dutch sent you away, seething. 

You stormed off, climbing onto your horse and making quite a show of galloping out of camp. You had no plans to go back tonight, you would either set up camp in a quiet spot or go to Valentine and raise hell in the saloon, you figured Dutch would be ready to shoot you with the latter option. 

So that’s what you did, as the sun began to set you found a nice spot under a tree, pitching your tent. After that was done the process of untacking your horse was next, their even breathing naturally calming you. 

The sun set quickly and you began to cook dinner on the open flame, nothing fancy, a simple cut of venison would do. It smelled heavenly, even without any special seasoning... Well someone else thought it smelled good as well. 

You stiffened as a twig snapped just outside of the firelight and a low whimpering could be heard. Your pistol was out momentarily, a coyote or a fox, if hungry enough, could give you a fight over some meat... To your relief you realized it was a dog. A skinny boarder collie edged just close enough to see his white face with his black mask in the orange firelight, his dark eyes set on the meat. 

“Hi, little guy...Are you hungry?” Your voice became gentler, like when you were talking to your horse. 

You noticed how the dog flinched, wary of you but too hungry to consider leaving. He inched closer, the light falling on more of his body and you had to bite back a gasp. The dog was dangerously thin.

That spurred you into action, giving the dog the entire hunk of meat that you had been roasting. You hadn’t missed a meal since you had joined the gang and you could live on biscuits for the night. 

He pounced on the meat with both front paws, like he was afraid it would be taken away from him before digging in with such ferocity. You felt terrible for him. He was obviously a pet at some point but perhaps he had been mistreated and had run away or his owner had died and left him with nothing...whatever the case maybe be, he needed someone to look after him.   
“Well...I think I’ll call you Bandit.”

It took Bandit a bit longer to trust you but before the night was gone he settled next to you in your tent, enjoying the warmth that you offered him as you stroked his knitted locks. “I’ll give you a bath tomorrow, Bandit...You’ll never be lonely again.” You promised the dog, kissing the top of his delicate head. 

You had drifted off easily enough and morning came with no warning at all. You found yourself stirring at a noise outside of your tent. Boots. The flaps of your tent were quickly opened as Micah Bell stepped inside.   
“Mornin, sugar pie, how you-Gah!!” Micah jumped back, his pistol out in a moment and aiming at Bandit. He must have tracked you down this morning in hopes of getting some private time before you headed back to camp. 

“Micah, stop!” 

“The hell is that thing?!” All the commotion had awoken Bandit, who looked warily between the two of you with his sad, dark eyes. 

“It’s my dog. Poor thing is starving, matted and scared. I’m going to be taking care of him!”

“I hate dogs!” Micah hissed, keeping his pistol trained on the boarder collie, that was until you put yourself in between him and the dog. 

“Micah.” You looked up into his eyes with a type of rage you had never showed him before. This dog was staying over your dead body. 

“If you hurt my dog I will never talk to you again. We’ll be through and I mean it!”

Micah’s ice blue eyes bored into yours but you knew that you had won sure enough. You relaxed a little, sitting back down on your mat, Bandit quick to lay his head down in your lap. 

“His name is Bandit.”

“Bandit? Real-“ He stopped himself when you glared at him, sighing heavily as he put his pistol away in it’s holster. 

“You’re soft.” He drawled with a small sneer, sitting down across the tent, looking you and your new parasite up and down. 

“I don’t know why you don’t like dogs. You like Baylock.” You pointed out. 

“That’s because Baylock doesn’t have wolf teeth!” He retorted and you could tell by the twitch of his eye that his patience was wearing thin. 

“No, but Baylock could kick you, trample you, bite you, buck you off and-“

“Alright! Enough. Keep the damn dog but it better not be in my tent getting fleas all over everything!!!” 

LATER THAT EVENING 

Micah glared down at the black and white mutt sleeping at his feet in his tent. Exactly where he had forbid it from being. It made his skin absolutely crawl. 

You were happier since that parasite attached itself onto you, he could tell. Even now, the way you curled against him, asleep you seemed happier, dozing on his chest...Well, maybe the damn dog was worth putting up with. 

Until you both got fleas. Then you were out with Baylock. Until then his hatred would be bottled up, for you.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a dog I found in the woods today behind my house this evening. I hope you enjoyed this work and my others, please let me know if you do! You can find me on tumblr as Cowboysandcannolis. Take care Cowpokes!


End file.
